The Destiny of the Roster
by GeorgyannWayson
Summary: Jigglypuff knew that she belonged in the ranks of the fighters (fun and experimental origins story of how in the world Jigglypuff became a SSB character in the first place).


_Do note that canon is being heavily elaborated on/made up for the sake of story._

 _And that this story is literally for thrills and giggles. Nothing more, nothing less._

* * *

 **The Destiny of the Roster**

The Jigglypuff had always been a proud species.

And that pride wasn't easy to control in the face of rejection. Jigglypuff had made sure to pull out all the stops for her audition for the roster. She had written a new song and practiced it day and night and had even cleaned and polished her trusty microphone for the occasion. Solos weren't her forte – she usually sang in trios and choir with her fellow Puffs - but _surely_ , she thought to herself, _I'll get on the roster for the new tournament. I'm too unique for them to pass me up._

The judges, however, didn't exactly see eye to eye with her train of thought.

No use for musical talent, they had said. Singing apparently didn't make the list of qualities that a Super Smash fighter should have. Everyone else had fists, guns and swords – it was apparently foolish and dangerous to assume that she could hold their ground against the rest of the group. She wasn't the type to be rude to those that made decisions, but she politely pointed out that not only was she mostly likely the lightest fighter next to Kirby, but that her songs had the ability to put people to sleep. And that once they were asleep, they were pretty much done for in her book.

"We're sorry," the judges said with blank expressions, "but you do not qualify to be on the roster. That is our final answer."

Jigglypuff walked away from the audition utterly defeated and humiliated. It wasn't fair; she had heard rumors that a kid was supposed to be in the tournament at some point. A kid! How was that any worse than letting her in?! _What am I going to say to the others,_ she thought to herself as she floated home. She could just see it; she would be the laughing stock of the entire Pokémon community. No one would take her seriously ever again. And _oh God_ , Pikachu would never let her forget it, for sure. He would of course be nice about it at first, but come as soon as someone turns their back...he wasn't always the cute little creature that others made him out to be.

After getting back home and avoiding questions about how the audition went – which was easy, thanks to Pikachu and his big mouth - she went to sit by herself and thought back on the situation. As much as she knew that it didn't do any good to brew and steam over the results, she still couldn't shake the feeling that it _wasn't fair._

And it wasn't. Jigglypuff knew it to be so, but how was she going to change their minds? The judge's words, wrong or not, were like law – once their decision was made, they rarely went back on their word. She sighed and felt her spirits sink; _maybe it just wasn't meant to be._ She tried to encourage herself that there were always other things for her to set her sights and time on.

But as she tried to think of things to do, the thought that she belonged on the roster never left her alone. And as the mantra of "you belong there" repeated itself over and over in her mind, she began to believe it until it was no longer just a passing thought, but an unshakeable truth. With a determination in her floating steps, she went off to begin to plan her next move.

 _I belong on that roster_ , she thought to herself, _and_ _I won't give up until I'm there._

* * *

The next day, she went back to the stadium and asked for a moment of the judges' time. Only one of that group was available at that very moment to speak with her and though she could tell that he wanted nothing to do with her and what she had to say, she once again pleaded her case, this time with more emphasis on a very simple, yet profound thought. She pointed out that each fighter had strengths and weaknesses and the point of the roster was to show how diverse fighting styles could come together and work…even if, she said with a puff of her chest, they aren't using traditional methods that spectators would recognize.

"Hmm." The portly judge looked thoughtful after her speech. "Well, we're currently assembling some fighters to be bonuses for those that reach the end of the tournament and we're running out of options. There is no guarantee that you'll actually make the roster, so don't get your hopes up, but I'll bring it up to the others and see what they say."

It took weeks to hear back, but in the end the judges decided rather reluctantly to let Jigglypuff become what they termed an "unlockable" character, meaning that only certain people that completed certain tasks could access her. In her opinion, that was even better than being a full time fighter and she made sure to let everyone know about her status. Who else would get such a high honor as this? Well…there were three other people besides her, but Jigglypuff took pride in the fact that she was the only girl that got that spot!

Though she did think it was a little odd that the judges only gave her paperwork to sign promising that she wouldn't sue in the case of death or other mortal injury.

At any rate, it took awhile, but one by one, fighters came to take her on and she gave it her all with each match. She used her weightless body and singing to her advantage to literally knock her opponents out, and after it was all over, she smiled with pride as her name appeared on the roster along with a picture of her with her freshly done curl.

She had done it. Jigglypuff was officially a part of the Super Smash Bros roster.

And there, she found out as time went on, would she stay.

* * *

 _ **This drabble is based off a comment made by Stephen Georg of StephenPlays on YouTube about Jigglypuff. Whenever I find the video where the comment was said, there will a link to it on my profile, and I totally recommend his channel for great Let's Plays and commentary.**_


End file.
